Avijja
by albinotanuki
Summary: When Prince Zuko helps save the life of a deafblind girl, secrets are discovered and she turns out to be more dangerous than she seems. Rated T for later chapters. ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do however own this story and my OC, Rera.

Just a quick note. Words in _italics _are used for dialogue that is in sign languge.

* * *

On an island not far from Fire Nation territory, a strange and powerful force had flattened out an entire forest. No one truly knew what it was, but one person had an idea of what caused the forest to demolish and was determined to find out the truth on his own. Prince Zuko set out to search for the Avatar on the remote island early that morning, only to return to his ship carrying an unconscious, bruised, and starved girl in his arms. Why settle for so much trouble on just one mere girl? Even he couldn't answer that. His only goal at the time was to search for the Avatar, not bring home a girl who was of no meaning to her.

Though, he did feel somewhat sorry for her when he found her among the forest debris all pale and shivering, so he decided to warm her up with a little firebending in his hands. Passing by the dock carrying the girl in his arm to what would become her cabin, he shot everyone a silent, deadly stare not to say one word about what was happening.

"Prince Zuko," said Uncle Iroh standing outside of his cabin smiling "when you said you were out to capture the Avatar, I didn't expect you'd come home with a bride."

"I don't have time for your light sarcasm, Uncle!" Zuko yelled in all his annoyance.

"My apologies" Iroh said while inspecting the pale, unconscious girl. "She's going to need lots of medical attention and looking after."

"Which is why I'm leaving you in charge of her." Zuko said handing the girl to Iroh and walks off to his cabin.

"Prince Zuko, don't you want to help out a bit? You must be quite concerned about her to bring her onto the ship."

Zuko turned to his uncle, giving out a cold, uncaring look. "The only concern I have of right now is capturing the Avatar." And with that, Zuko slammed the door behind him, leaving a bellowing sound that echoed throughout the ship.

* * *

It was midnight and Prince Zuko had awakened from a nightmare that had been haunting him for 2 years now. The dream was just but a flashback of when he lost to his father in Agni Kai and was exiled from the Fire Nation. Touching his scar, he could never seem to get use to his dream, even after 2 years. Zuko decided to get up and walk around the ship, careful not to disturb anyone, when he heard crying coming from the room that the girl he found was staying in. He tried to ignore it, but the crying continued and drove him to see what the problem was.

Zuko opened the door, seeing Uncle Iroh snoring loudly while sleeping in his chair (He can sleep through almost anything). Right next to him was the girl sitting up, with her wounds covered in bandages and crying with a sort of strange, nasal, and guttural sound to it. Watching the tears fall down her cheeks, Zuko tried hard not to give into sympathy, so he decided to cover it up with some strict order and yelled at her.

"Would you quit crying already! If you don't like being a captive on this ship, then I suggest you leave this ship at once!"

But the girl hardly responded to his strict, almost heartless yelling. In fact, she didn't seem to notice the prince at all. This was quite a puzzle to Zuko. He crept over to the girl, placed a hand on her shoulder, and she instantly flinch up all scared and began to make certain hand gesture that looked all too much like sign language.

_"Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to do it."_

It was then that Zuko realized that the girl was deaf, and seeing how her light gray eyes never seemed to focus on anything, he realized that the girl was blind as well. He knew that he shouldn't feel sorry for such an insignificant girl, but his sympathy seemed to grow more as she cried alone in her dark and silent world. Luckily for Zuko being born into royalty, he had been taught in many forms of high education, including many foreign languages along with sign language.

Zuko took the girl's hand and signed into her palm. _"Don't be afraid. My name is Zuko and I've taken you on my ship. How may I address you by?"_

_"My name is Rera and please don't hurt me. I would never mean to hurt anyone."_

Zuko was now a bit more confused. What did she mean by 'I would never mean to hurt anyone.'? If she was talking about the forest being leveled down, it almost seemed impossible for her to do so. Not only because she appeared so frail and innocent, but because no man, not even a single bender (except for the Avatar), could have as much power as to wipe an entire forest on one huge island.

_"Well Rera, if you need help just ask anyone on this ship... But don't come to me! You're none of my concern and I don't want to have anything to do with you. Good day to you."_

Just like that, Zuko left the room and slammed the door behind him. Rera was now left in utter confusion. He helped save her from dying and he seemed nice when he first talked to her, so why would he turn so bitter and say that he didn't care? Again, Rera was left alone in the dark, and continued to sob in her solitude.

* * *

I know what you're thinking: Its crap. Don't worry. It'll get better with time and Rera's character will be revealed more developed and less Mary Sueish. Anyways, Please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Just my OC, Rera, and this story.

Also, I just want to appologize to those who have been waiting for so long. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Later that morning, Zuko came out on the deck to practice his firebending. Everyday he trained his body so that he would be ready to battle the Avatar when the time comes. But there was something amiss that, even though he didn't want to admit to, seemed to irritate him a bit. Where was Uncle Iroh? It seemed quite odd for him not being around to help him train and irritate him on remembering the basics while playing pai gow or stuffing his face with food. Then again, Zuko was the one who gave his uncle the command to watch over the deaf and blind girl he found on that remote island. So he decided to go check up on how the two were doing.

Slowly and cautiously, he opened the door and watched from the crack. Uncle Iroh and Rera were just sitting on the floor making origami together. The girl's color in her face seemed to have come back a little; then again, Uncle Iroh had a knack of making people feel better during troubling times. It wasn't long until Zuko's uncle caught him peaking through the door.

"Prince Zuko, nice of you to join us! I was just teaching Miss Rera some origami and she's quite the fast learner."

Rera smiled, oblivious to Zuko and Iroh, feeling the small paper lotus with her long, slick fingers. Zuko on the other hand, was getting a bit irritated.

"That's very nice, Uncle, but I have training to get back to."

"I think you've done enough training for now." Said Iroh. "You should take a break; maybe you could do some origami with us."

"I'm not in the mood for origami."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Uncle. I'm sure" Zuko said in an irritated voice

"Oh, come now. It's good leisure and fun. I even took the time to make you a kitty."

Just at that moment, Zuko set the cat origami on fire and briskly walked off to get away from the sheer stupidity that was plaguing him. Sighing, Iroh turned back to his work and, even though he knew he wouldn't get a response, spoke to Rera.

"Well, at least I have you to spend time with."

At that time, Rera had just finished making a miniature warrior's helmet and gave it to Iroh. The old man thanked her, put it on his baldhead, and smiled proudly, even if the size of it did make him look quite silly wearing it.

* * *

Sunset blanketed the sky that day with colors of gold and red with soft, purple clouds. But even such beautiful scenery could not calm the nerves of the exiled prince. He was too much determined to capture the Avatar. From the corner of his eye, he thought he had seen something flying through the clouds. Taking out his spyglass, he saw what looked a bison in the air. The Avatar. This was his chance to finally catch the boy and bring him back to the Fire Nation.

Before he was able to call out for his crew, a huge gust of wind blew from behind him and a burning sensation much hotter than any fire he could bend seethed his shoulder as if a blanket of all things that were evil were thrown over it. The pain was so intense that Zuko couldn't even scream for help. The burning quickly stopped and Zuko turned to find Rera, whom seemed to be reaching her hand out to him and was just as confused as he was. Zuko looked around again at the sky and the neither the bison nor the Avatar was anywhere near site. It seemed, thanks to the deafblind girl, that he was distracted from his chance to capture the Avatar.

Zuko was in total outrage. His hand burst into flames and was about to strike Rera's face with it, but before he could slap her, images of his past were resurrected in his mind. His hand stopped by a few inches from the girl's face as he saw, not Rera, but his 14-year-old self having his face burnt by his own father in Agni Kai. Was he truly becoming as cruel as the Fire Lord himself? Slowly easing himself, he put out the flames in his hand.

Rera smelt the smoky fragrance coming from Zuko's hand and out of curiosity of what it was, she reached her hands out and began feeling it. Zuko began to see both fear and interest in the girl. It seemed as if she had a power greater than he had ever known before, and yet seemed to maintain a childlike innocence. He almost felt ashamed for almost slapping her. But why care about her when you wish not to have any part?

Zuko's heart quickly hardened back to its original state as he brushed all those thoughts out of his mind. He grabbed Rera's hand and dragged her inside while Rera tried to free herself from Zuko's grip. Zuko lead the girl to her room where he met up with his uncle.

"Did I not give you direct orders to watch after her?"

"I was watching over her, bu-"

"Then you should take more responsibility in your job." Zuko said, pushing Rera to his uncle. "As of now, she's your burden and I wish not to take any part of it. I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

Zuko marched off briskly to his cabin. After crawling into bed, Zuko began to doze off as a single tear fell from his scarred eye.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, this story and My OC, Rera, I do own.

Sorry for those of you whom have been waiting a long time for this. Anyways, I appologize if the new chapter sucks and Rera sounds Mary Sue-ish.

* * *

Zuko woke up quite groggily that early morning. Some sort of loud booming sound came through the hallway that disturbed his slumber and everyone else for some very strange reason was dead asleep. Groaning halfway there, he saw bits of paper that seem to be flying everywhere. An origami figure of a phoenix, a sacred bird to the Fire Nation, fell to the prince's feet. Looking at where the bird came from, Zuko picked up the figure gently in his hands and headed towards Rera's cabin.

Rera was up, or I should say crawling on the floor feeling around for something like a newborn kitten that had been lost and searching for it's mother. Zuko couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her. Looking at the little phoenix, Zuko figured that this was what she was probably looking for since it was the only finished origami figure he found out in the hallway and that it looked like she worked quite hard on it. So slowly, Zuko approached the girl without making her detect his presence.

Rera continued to feel the ground trying to find the phoenix that she had made and dropped on the floor. Suddenly, she felt someone grip her wrist. She was able to recognize that it was Prince Zuko by the tight, almost cruel way he grabbed her hand like he did before. She flinched back a bit in fear that he might hurt her even more until she felt a little something put into the palm of her hand. It was 3-dinensional with many angles that had a head, 2 wings, and a tail. It was the origami phoenix she was looking for. As she felt Zuko's hand gently let go, she began to think to herself about him.

Zuko turned and began to leave, trying to forget about the girl and what he did for her as hard as he could with no success and much irritation, when he heard her crying out to him in what sounded like an unintelligible mewl. Instantly, his irritation gave into him and smoke began seeping through his skin, so he grabbed her hand once more and signed intensely into her palm.

_"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT NOW!" _

_"Will you stay here with me and be my friend?"_

Zuko was flabbergasted. Not many people out there would ask him to be his friend; especially when he acts rude to them like he did with Rera.

_"Please?" _Rera signed. _"It's the only way I can think of repaying you for saving my life."_

_"Why go through such trouble? I don't even care about you."_

_"If you haven't had cared about me, then I wouldn't have been on this ship in the first place. Besides, I think we may both need some companionship."_

Zuko thought for a moment. In a sense, he did like her a bit, but she would be too much of a distraction when he's out to capture the Avatar. Also, Rera seemed to have some sort of power much greater than any mortal soul could ever posses, which sent chills down his spine.

_"I'll give you time to think about it. In the meantime, I want you to have this."_

Rera reached out to Zuko, grabbed his hand, and gave him back the little paper phoenix that she had been working on. Zuko couldn't take any more of her kindness, so he left Rera alone in her room without saying goodbye and tried so hard to forget about her. Meanwhile, Rera just sat alone in her dark and silent world, sighing sadly as a small breeze circled around her and tears streamed down her face. Oh, how she wished for someone to come and comfort her in such time of need.

* * *

So tell me what you think. Please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Just this story

* * *

Rera's dreams were not like the ones we would normally have. Because she had never experienced the world of sound and sight, her dreams were like being trapped in a black and eerily quiet room. Her other senses however, both physical and emotional, experienced much more sensation in her dreams. But Rera least enjoyed it when she had to sleep. Especially since her recent dreams have been nothing but nightmares to her.

'Please. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!'

She wasn't really sure herself whom she was "speaking" to, but this person scared more than anyone or anything she had ever encountered in her life.

'You must do what the prophecy has been said for you, Rera.'

'I don't care what the prophecy says! I just want to live a normal life like every-'

'Normal! The very reason your parents hid you some society was because you were anything BUT normal!'

'They were only trying to protect me!' Rera screamed out to the mysterious person while tears ran down her face.

'And now they've joined your sibling all because they cared too much for someone like you! You must fulfill your destiny, even if you must suffer for it.'

Rera screamed as the mysterious being grabbed her shoulder and burnt her with the same scorching flames that had been inflicted on Zuko not too long ago. Though everything was still dark and silent, her nightmare had quickly ended when she felt the gentle hands of a familiar old friend trying to comfort her.

_"Its alright, Rera. You were just having a bad dream. Uncle Iroh's here to comfort you."_

Rera continued sniffling as she buried her face in Iroh's round, soft chest. Iroh continued trying to comfort her while stroking her long black hair. Rera then felt Uncle Iroh take her hand and sign.

_"You know what I think would help make you feel better? Some speaking lessons."_

Rera's eyes widened with both confusion and happiness.

_"It would be good for you to learn how to speak incase if you ever meet up with someone who didn't know how to sign. It'll also help you to make new friends that way as well. So what do you say? Are you interested?"_

Rera's face quickly lit up and she gave the old man a hug.

_"I'd love it! Thank you so much, Uncle!"_

_"Actually, you should thank Prince Zuko. He was the one who suggested the idea." _

Rera's eyes widened even more in surprise. Did Prince Zuko really care about her that much?

* * *

Zuko was worn out from all the excessive training he had been practicing on deck. Sweat ran through his body and began to irritate his bad eye when it got in. Ever since his own father gave him his scar, the vision in his left eye became a bit blurry and it was sometimes hard to make out shapes and objects from it unless it was at a very close distance. At least he could still hear from his left ear, even though there wasn't much left of it. It was then that Zuko realized that he seemed to share something somewhat in common with Rera. So the prince decided to check up on her and see how she was doing.

Zuko entered into his uncle's room where Iroh was giving Rera some lessons in speaking.

"Prince Zuko, you should see the progress my young pupil has made so far."

Rera was given a round, soft object that had a smooth surface and a sweet smell. She instantly recognized it as a plum and began to pronounce it the best that she could in an almost nasal monotone accent.

"Pprlaum."

She was then given another object. It was soft, squishy, and steamy with a spongy surface and smelt of pork. Rera instantly recognized this as bao, a sort of steamed and puffed up dumpling usually filled with something edible inside.

"Bboou."

The next item was long and carrot-like with huge leaves at the top. This was a daikon radish.

"Diekom!"

Zuko felt a strange awkwardness at this moment listening to Rera's attempts to forming proper words from her mouth and Iroh smiling at the "progress" she had made.

"So basically all you've been teaching her is food words."

"Well its almost lunchtime and I had to start her off somewhere. Besides, you were the one who came up with the idea for her to learn how to speak."

"That still doesn't mean I care!" Prince Zuko yelled in an irritated voice. "Finding the Avatar is much more important than just wasting time on a stupid girl who can't-"

Suddenly, Zuko felt something grab his leg. Looking down, he saw Rera bent down on her knees and hugging his leg. Zuko barely moved or made a sound as Rera's sightless gray eyes "looked up" at him. It was then that she smiled and spoke.

"Ban-ku, Thsuukou."

Iroh smiled knowingly. Zuko blushed, calmly led Rera back to his uncle, and began heading out the door.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." He said leaving the room.

Uncle Iroh yelled out. "But what about lunch!"

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!"

Iroh couldn't help but sigh as he patted Rera proudly on the back and stuffed his face with hot steaming pork bao.

* * *

So what did you think? I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long. Anyways, please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own my OC, Rera and this story.

xshellster- No, I don't actually know anyone who is deafblind, but I've done research on the deafblind and used a bit of imagination to write this story. Also, deafblind have been actually taught how to speak. Helen Keller first learned how to speak at the age of 15.

Spleef- Why thank you. I try so hard to make my characters not end up to be Mary Sues and its wonderful to hear someone likes my OCs.

BTW, if you can't make out Rera's speech, try sounding it out in your head. If that doesn't work, then either review or e-mail asking me what she's saying.

* * *

Candlelight flickered in the dark as Zuko breathed deeply in his meditation. Meditation was his one escape from all the troubles that he had to endure with in his life. Suddenly, one of his troubles came in through the door. 

"Thsuukoa?"

Rera was standing near the doorway. Zuko sighed, walked up to her, and signed.

_"How were you able to find me?"_

_"I followed your scent. You smell a lot like lotuses and burning incense... May I join you for a while?" _

Prince Zuko didn't have the heart to say no. He knew Rera had mysterious powers and he wouldn't have been supprised if it turned out she put a spell on him. Even so, he didn't really see her as someone who would truly try to hurt or irritate anyone on purpose, so he let her stay and sit next to him as he meditated. Rera sighed sadlyand signed to Zuko.

_"Your uncle has told me a lot about your past and why you hunt for the Avatar. It appears that we both have troubled pasts that burden us to this day."_

Zuko had no idea where Rera was heading with this, but his attention seemed to have shifted on the matter.

_"You may not know this, Prince Zuko, but I'm an airbender."_

Taking out her origami lotus, Rera conjured wisps of air from her fingertips and made the little paper flower float in the air. Putting the lotus away, Rera's face became forlorn.

_"My parents never liked it when I airbend because that was what got my siblings when this war first began."_

_"When it fist began? But that was-"_

_"Yes. A hundred years ago. It's almost hard for me to believe as well since I wasn't born yet to witness it. After my siblings death, my parents' hearts were broken and they tried to blend into Fire Nation society after they were taken over... that is util I was born a century later. When they found out that I was both deaf and blind, my parents hid me away in fear that the Fire Nation would put me to death." _

Rera was right about how the Fire Nation would put her to death. If a child was born into the Fire Nation and was considered less than perfect to their standards, it was up to the authorities to kill the child. Zuko could feel a twinge of rage that his own nation that he was born in could kill off innocent children like that. Then he began to think of Rera, her family, and all the suffering they have had to go through.

_"You truly loved your parents then, didn't you?"_

_"Mama and Papa were a bit overprotective of me, especially when I would trip over a rock or play by myself outside, but they treated me with most kindness and generosity you could ask for. Then one day, I don't know exactly how it happened, but somehow my airbending got triggered, blowing away our house and forest on the island. I lived, but Mama and Papa..."_

Quiet sobs escaped from Rera's mouth and tears were pouring from her blind eyes. Zuko pitied Rera for losing her parents, but couldn't help but envy her as well. Here was a girl who was truly loved by her parents dispite her flaws while he had suffered unforgiving abuse from his own father and was given a scar as proof. Nevertheless, Zuko's heart became very heavy with grief. Zuko began to look away, but noticed a blur from his left eye coming towards him. As the image got closer and became more clear, Zuko turned his head and saw that Rera was reaching her hand out toward his face.

Zuko firmly grasped Rera's hand before she could touch his face and candlelight began to flicker even more as Zuko's right eye widened with fear. Uncle Iroh must have told Rera about his scar and he didn't know why, but the prince was afraid of Rera's knowing what he "looked" like.

"Fiiiw faes?" Rera asked innocently.

Again, Zuko didn't have the heart to say no, so he sighed and put her hand on his face. Rera's hands began to glide over Zuko's face. Feeling the soft, smooth skin on the right side of his face andthe slick shaven head that left only a single ponytail of thick yet silky hair. Then her fingertipsreached the rough folds of scar tissue around Zuko's left eye and what had remained of his left ear. Rera could also detect sonething else in Zuko's face: The sadness and grief he had suffered in his years of exile as well as the hope and inner beauty that had hidden behind all of it.

Rera pulled her face towards Zuko's whispering the word "Boodifur." and layed a kiss on his scar.

Zuko gaped. Hecouldn't understand why he was so afraid of such a naive girl. Everything about her from her face to her personality seemed a bit childlike. If it weren't for her height and figure, she would have certainly have been mistaken as a child. Then again, she had lived a sheltered life and couldn't see the grotesque images of war nor hear the painful screams of those that suffer. Perhaps he was being self-conscious when she reached her hand up to his face or perhaps he wasafraid of ruining Rera's sweet innocence by contamining it with the same pain and suffering he had suffered. Even so, her lovely innocence hadn't left.

Zuko's eyes began to fill with tears and he held Rera in his arms as he chocked back his sobs. Rera hugged Zuko back as they both tried to comfort each other. One thing was for sure; they had both gained each others' friendship and perhaps even more.

* * *

Phew! That took me at least a night to finish. Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter. Please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Just Rera and this story.

* * *

A terrifying scream of pain echoed throughout Zuko's ship at early morning. Zuko was quite startled from his sleep and in annoyance, decided to go see what was going on. 

"What's the meaning of al-!"

Prince Zuko stopped in mid-sentence as he saw all his crew crowded around one of his men who had a hunk of flesh torn from his forearm and was pale and shaking from blood loss.

"What happened!"

The shaken up man pointed to a broom closet with a trail of blood leading to it. Zuko shook a bit himself as he put his hand on the knob of the door and the crew yelled out to him to be careful. Zuko was in shock of what he saw. Here was Rera curled up in the dark with blood and flesh all over her mouth. Sensing Zuko's presence, she threw herself to his feet and began to sob.

"Laerah sowee! No meeinu hort!"

Zuko almost felt like crying himself as he poor Rera crying with sweet innocence, even though her mouth indicated that she truly DID bite the man.

"THAT GIRL IS A DEMON!" cried out the suffering victim.

"SHUT UP!" cried out Zuko in anger. "IF SHE SAY'S SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT, THAN I BELIEVE HER!"

"I saw her attacking me this morning and the proof is all over her face! …Or has your love for her made you as blind as she is?"

To Zuko, that comment felt like a slap to the face not only for him, but also for sad and suffering Rera as well. Rage began to fill his body. Luckily Uncle Iroh came to the rescue and stopped him before he could char the man to death.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the old man. "Now I know we're all scared, angry, and a bit confused now, but we shouldn't be losing our heads over all of this. Now I suggest that we get this man some medical attention and Zuko and I will watch over the girl."

As the men took the victim to the medical room, Zuko lifted Rera up into his arms and walked off with Iroh.

"Forgive me, Uncle." Zuko said apologetically. "If it wasn't for what that man said earlier, perhaps I wouldn't have almost lost my temper."

"You're forgiven, but he was right about one thing though. You do love Rera. Don't deny it, Prince Zuko. You can't fool your own uncle."

Prince Zuko sighed as he held whimpering Rera close to his chest. As Zukop sat Rera on her bed, Rera began to sign.

_"Please help me, Zuko. I don't want to hurt anyone else again." _

Holding onto Zuko for dear life, Zuko hugged her back to let her know that he would help her.

* * *

So what did you think? Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but I do own Rera, My OC, and this story.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I was on a trip to San Fransisco. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Rera rocked back and forth in her bed clutching onto herself that night. Her nightmares made her much too afraid to go to sleep. She sought no comfort in her hellish slumber. By that same time, her heart began to lighten a little as a familiar someone stroked his hand on her back and signed to her.

_"Uncle Iroh has been telling me that you've been having a lot of nightmares lately. Would you care to tell me about them?"_

Rera buried her face into her long sleeves of her robe. Zuko could see that the subject made her feel uncomfortable to talk about but needed to know why.

_"Please. We might be able to help with your problem." _

Rera sighed sadly as she began to gather up her courage to tell Zuko of her dreams.

_"They first started a little before my parents passed away. I would usually be alone with some person wanting me to do things that I know are not right, like hurting people and so forth and every time I try to stand up to it, it tries to hurt and torture me. Its like no other pain I have felt before in my life." _

_"…Do you know the person's name?"

* * *

_Uncle Iroh began skimming through all the scrolls and records of every spirit, demon, and other mystical beings known to man. Both he and Zuko knew of the strange things that have been happening since Rera first came onto the ship. If what the victim said about Rera being a demon was true, than he and Prince Zuko were going to need proof. As the old man flipped through the scrolls Zuko came into the room with some news to share.

"She says there's been someone in her dreams that have been torturing her and forcing her to hurt others. She says that this person goes by the name Avijja."

Iroh went eerily silent as he slowly pulled out an old air nomad scroll he found when traveling for the battle of Ba Sing Se and unrolled it.

"You may want to come here and look at this, Prince Zuko."

As Zuko came over to his uncle, his eyes focused intensively onto the yellowed parchment scroll. The scroll spoke of a long forgotten prophecy of a being known as the Avijja. Avijja was said to spawn an evil demon from the inner evil of its spouse's mind as using him or her as it's puppet to bring pain and suffering to all. It is said to be as powerful as the Avatar, but instead of mastering the elements, its powers consist of death, darkness, sin hatred, and destruction. This very demon was capable of the fall of all nations; Water, Earth, even the Fire Nation is not safe in the hands of the Avijja. If what this century-year-old prophecy was correct, than Rera seemed to be some sort of Anti-Avatar that could destroy just about anything.

"This prophecy can't be right. This is insane."

"Prince Zuko-"

"Rera is far to kind and innocent to be the Avijja. She doesn't have enough hatred inside of her to conjure up such a demon despite her nightmares!"

"Prince Zuko-"

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE SUFFERING INSTEAD OF HER!"

As Zuko in fear and anger, sparks of candlelight flew in the air. Uncle Iroh could tell that his nephew was afraid of what would happen to Rera if the prophecy were correct, so he walked up behind him and laid a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, I care much about Rera as you do, and the scroll may or may not be correct, but it's best that we should take special precaution incase if anything were to happen. Not just for the crew, and us but for Rera as well… I don't want her to suffer either, Prince Zuko."

Zuko averted his eyes from his uncle and sighed. He knew it wasn't Rera's fault for all the things she did, and yet fear seemed to creep over him like an earwig crawling on his back. Then looking at the ground, he noticed a sort of plum-black fog creeping over to his feet. The Prince's heart seemed to speed up with more fear as he saw that the mysterious fog was coming from Rera's room. Zuko's instincts quickly told him to race to her and as he did, Iroh followed behind calling out to Zuko that it was too dangerous.

Zuko was in horror as he saw that the evil fog seeping through Rera's skin was constricting her body. Rera was in utter tears as she could sense Zuko's presence near her.

"STHZUAKOO! HIIRP MI!"

Zuko ran to Rera not wanting to lose her, but as he grabbed her hand, a huge boom of explosion blasted through the ship and Zuko was left unconscious.

* * *

Eek! The suspense! Well now you know where the title comes from. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you send me lots of reviews if you wish to see what happens next.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Just this story and my OC.

* * *

Zuko awoke shocked and frightened of his new surroundings. Everything seemed darker than the night and sound had disappeared. Was this the world that Rera lived in? At least he could feel some comfort in that he felt he was with Rera at least psychologically. Still, fear was hovering over him like a vulture waiting for him to die so that it could eat his flesh. 

Zuko began to crawl on his hands and knees feeling his way through the darkness and, though he couldn't really hear himself, called out for help. Then as he crawled and swept his hand on the ground a couple of feet from where he started, he felt something in front of him that gave him a lump in his throat and a chill in his heart. It was soft with a body covered in a silk fabric. It also had a soft bosom, long hair on the top of its head, and a beautifully sculpted face of an innocent girl that he was able to recognize as Rera's. But what had frightened him the most was that the body gave of no signs of life, neither a pulse, nor breathing, nor any sign of movement. It was as if she was… dead.

Zuko couldn't believe this had happened and tried all he could to bring Rera back, but no matter how much he tried he just couldn't bring any life into her body. All the sad prince could do was hold the lifeless body near him and choke back sobs.

'Stop your sniffling! She's not dead! …Not yet that is.'

Zuko gasped. Clearly whomever was "speaking" to him had a cold heart and spirit. At this point, he knew who it was.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, AVIJJA!'

'She was too resistant to do what had to be done. So I had to put her in a deep slumber until the prophecy has been fulfilled.'

'Bring Rera back and go away! You have no right to invade her mind and body for your own purposes!'

'Of course I do. Being the weakling that she is it's easy to control her. Like training my own little pet."

Prince Zuko just couldn't hold his emotions back. He was all too angry at this demon for controlling Rera that he tried fighting the demon by using his firebending. Unfortunately, such strong emotions had clouded his judgment and made him forget that he couldn't see nor hear, which left him vulnerable to Avijja. It wasn't until Avijja started fighting back defeating him after several failed attempts to burn the demon that his common sense got to him. Beating Zuko to a pulp and throwing him to the floor, the Avijja grabbed his arm and began to burn his flesh and send worms out from his skin to devour it. Zuko screamed in pain making his throat sore and his eyes water in his unbearable torture.

* * *

"PRINCE ZUKO, WAKE UP!"

The prince rose shaking and sweating in fear. He found himself on a stretcher inside a tent back in the sighted and hearing world. He looked at his arm and was relieved that nothing had happened to it. Uncle Iroh, who was sitting near Zuko's side, put his hand in his shoulder in an assuring manner.

"You were having a nightmare. You may not remember what happened, but 3 days ago when you went to check on Rera, there was a huge explosion that left some damage to the ship and you were left unconscious. Avijja has taken off with Rera unfortunately and we're doing the best we can to find her, but the search would have turned out more successful if so many of our men hadn't been attacked and injured by the Avijja. Now don't think I didn't get my fair share of the Avijja too because that demon left a curse on my feet and now I'm developing a really bad case of Athlete's Foot!"

Prince Zuko threw up at the site of his uncle's fungus-covered feet. It was bad enough that he mentioned about his Athlete's Foot, but did he have to show it to him? As Zuko cleaned himself up, Iroh recoiled to his seat and sighed sadly.

"I truly enjoyed having Rera's company. She was like the daughter I never had, just as you're like the son I never had."

Zuko noticed a tear coming from the corner of his uncle's eye. He truly meant what he said. Not just about Rera, but about Zuko as well. In a comforting manner, Zuko put his hand on his old uncle's shoulder.

"We're going to find the Avijja and free Rera… but we'll need some help."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Rera and this story though.

* * *

It can be embarrassing to be pushed out of a group while camping. Especially if your pushed out by a lemur. To make things short, it all started out when Momo and Sokka were fighting over the same resting area and ended with Momo winning and Sokka sleeping a few feet away from the group. Of course, this was very embarrassing for Sokka, but at least he calmed down afer he began falling asleep.

As the Water Tribe boy slept, his mind began to dream of some "pleasurable" thoughts. Like a small spring of water, Sokka's nose began to stream blood down his face and his mouth began to mumble random sentences of pleasure as he snored.

"Oh yeah. That's it… Don't be shy girls. There's plenty of Sokka to go around…"

Oblivious to the swift footsteps approaching near the sanctity of the camp, Sokka and the rest of the gang slept peacefully. Then all of a sudden, a scream was heard from where Sokka had been sleeping and everyone rose. As Aang and Katara ran to save Sokka, they became ambushed by a small group of firebender soldiers. Just as they were fighting, a voice called out for them to stop and the soldiers grabbed them from behind, as they were distracted. As they struggled to get free, Prince Zuko stepped toward them.

"Don't worry, Avatar. This has nothing to do with returning you to the Fire Nation."

"What have you done to Sokka!" cried out Katara.

"He's alright… Unless if you don't wish to negotiate."

Zuko's men brought out Sokka bound, chained, and holding a flame next to his face. Sokka was so terrified that he started crying and his bleeding nose began to get runny.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I PROMISE I WON'T THINK OF ANY DIRTY THOUGHTS AGAIN!"

* * *

Later that night, the gang had been brought to Prince Zuko's campsite. They were brought into his tent and were watched over them as Prince Zuko explained to them the situation.

"So let me get this straight." Said Aang, "You want me to help stop some demon girl from killing people and enslaving the world?"

"I told you before; she's not a demon." Snarled the prince.

"Sorry."

"Aang, you're not really going to trust him, are you." Said Katara pulling him over. "I mean this is Prince Zuko you're making a deal with here."

"Well he does seem serious about it and he did promise I'd go free after I help him."

"DID YOU ALL FORGET MY LIFE IS AT STATE AS WELL AS THE WORLD'S?" Sokka winced as the soldiers smirked nastily at him.

Zuko winced as doubt was beginning to fill everyone's faces. The Avatar was the only person he could think of who could help save Rera from dying and suffering from crimes she never meant to commit. He couldn't help but think of the cruelty she was suffering while awaiting her death. Then he thought about the little paper phoenix Rera gave to him long ago and placed it o the table next to him.

"You see this? She gave that to me before she disappeared. If anything were to happen to her, it would no short of devastating."

As they looked at the phoenix, both Aang and Katara fell silent as if they both seem to understand the situation. Then Aang spoke up.

"Alright Zuko, I'll help you."

* * *

I apologize if you got a bit confused while reading this. Lets just say that my school is cramming me with too much homework and I can't seem to think properly.

Teehee. I make Sokka think hentai thoughts. XD

Sokka: Hey wait, thats not cool! And how com I got caught by the firebenders and got threatened to be killed!

Me: Because you're pretty much an idiot, Sokka.

Sokka:I AM NOT AN IDIOT! to his gang Right guys?

cricket chirps

* * *

Sorry about that, Sokka fans. Don't that as any offense. I just had to type that in. Anyways, please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I said this a million times. I DON'T OWN AVATAR! I wish I did though.

* * *

Zuko forlornly looked out at the horizon as his ship sailed, combing for any sign of Rera's presence. He could only imagine what that demon could be doing to her and others that it might hurt along the way. It stabbed him with pain to think that such cruelty could happen to the most innocent of people, especially the one that he loved with all his heart and soul. He barely noticed his uncle approaching. 

"I brought you some tea to help sooth you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko wordlessly took the cup of tea and sighed almost staring at it. He couldn't help but see Rera in the tea's reflection calling out to him in Rera's slurred accent in distress. Iroh, being as wise and observant as he was could sense that his nephew was suffering almost as much as he was. He missed her innocent smile and caring nature just as Zuko did.

The old man sighed and spoke, "You're a very determined young man, and there's no doubt that. I'm glad though that you've have focus on a more selfless matter. Not just for the world, but for Rera as well. She needs you more than anything."

Zuko tried to respond, but something had caught him at the corner of his good eye. Unearthly dark flames had consumed a hamlet, not far from where they sailed. The thatched roofs of cottages fell into their skeletal remains and even from afar, Zuko could smell the rancid odor of bloodstained corpses. He yelled out to his men to set course to shore.

* * *

Aang couldn't help but feel Prince Zuko's fiery eyes staring at him as they approached land as if he expected him to betray him. All he ever wanted between them was to be friends, but now he had even more to worry about than being friends with is only enemy.

As the rhinos stomped their feet onto land, the soldiers were in awe of the destruction of the village. Everything was covered in what looked like black soot and purplish black fog swept over the lifeless earth.

The most horrific thing they saw were all the dead bodies scattered about. Some bled from their mouth, some had their insides bursting out; some had even been charred to death. Neither men, women, nor children were spared. A scene, which broke Zuko heart the most, was seeing the deceased bodies of a woman who seemed to be trying to protect her 18-month-old child, but only succeeded in death. They seemed to have experienced so much pain and horror that Zuko couldn't take.

'Please no. Not poor Rera…'

While the others were distracted by the destruction and bloodshed around them, Aang could sense a cold dark presence near a huge building, perhaps had once been a temple, and began running towards it. Zuko quickly took notice and started furiously started chasing the Avatar yelling for him to come back.

Aang entered into the temple. He shivered as he crept through the dark, shadowy halls looking for some sign of life. The boards under his feet creaked and the air grew as cold as ice. Shadows seemed to move all around him and he could feel a sudden gust of wind blowing towards him and turning around, the only thing he could function to do was to scream.

* * *

Don't you just hate it when a tv episode is justgetting good and then then it all of a suddenly cut to a commercial? Okay, this isn't tv, but cliffhangers are nasty. Don't worry. More will continue in the next chapter. Anyways, Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar... you get the picture. Infact, why am I even repeating myself!

Anyways, this is the last chapter. Sorry to finish it so soon (unless if you want me to do a sequel).

YoungGrasshopper7: You asked why Sokka's nose was bleeding. Well if you must know, in Japanese culture and in a lot of anime, nosebleeding is sometimes said to be caused by thinking some hentai (perverted) thoughts.I know, its sick, but hey! Its anime... sorta. /

* * *

Prince Zuko could hear shrills of the Avatar echoing across the halls. He could hear there was a struggle going on and that there was much destruction as well inside the building. Zuko quickly ran as his heart did.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Rera, the girl he once knew and love, was strangling and trying to bite into the Avatar's neck. She had become much more aggressive and monstrous than the timid and childlike girl he fell in love with. A black aura had surrounded her body and stains of blood turned her white robe red. But the most shocking think that stuck him, was that her eyes had more focus than before and that she turned he head towards him as if she heard him coming.

An evil chuckled escaped her bloody lips and her hand let the unconscious Avatar slip from her and fall onto the ground.

"Prince Zuko, so wonderful for you to come."

Zuko flinched back in fear as she approached. Indeed she both saw and heard him and obviously, this was not Rera, but some evil demon in disguise.

"What's the matter? Afraid to hurt the one you love by killing me? The Avatar is no match for me, so why waist my energy on a pathetic firebender like you? You can't even face your own father without getting half of your face burnt off."

"…Give her back." Zuko growled in a low voice.

The Avijja smirked and with the strong grip of her hand, sent Zuko flying head first towards the wall. Zuko's head spun and he could feel a deep gash bleeding on the back of his head. Once again, the pain of a thousand flames and sludge-like worms had touched his pale skin once more and unable to scream from the pain. His vision blurred and his will to live was weakening as he thought to himself he couldn't defeat this demon even if he tried.

Then all of a sudden, he remembered a familiar voice playing in his head that he heard long ago.

'STHZUAKOO! HIIRP MI!'

He realized then on that he couldn't just give up without a fight. He had to avenge Rera and the Avatar in some way… even if it meant he had to hurt Rera's physical being in the process (and possibly killing her).

Zuko quickly rose to his feet and singed the worms off of with his firebending. Tears of sadness and anger came streaming down his face as he let out flames and scorched the Avijja's left side of her face (the same place that Zuko received his own scar). But all of a sudden, the demon called upon her little sludge worms to restore her face back to what it was.

The Avijja smirked as she watched Zuko's disfigured face go into shock as her beautiful face was finally restored. Then the fighting began. It was as if they were dancing a fierce duet to decide the fate of the world. No matter how much the poor love-stricken prince tried though, he always seemed to have been bested by the demon's powers and it only a few minutes that everything went black.

* * *

Rera woke up as she felt a little paper phoenix drop into the palm of her hands. She also could smell blood near this soft body that was next to her. As she reached over to feel what it was, her body trembled and her eyes watered as she felt the familiar face that she felt not long ago no longer had any life to it. She didn't have to guess what happened for this very thing happened to her once before.

As she quietly wept to herself, she could sense the Avijja laughing sadistically at her own grief.

'Don't feel sad. It's only what had to be done. The prophecy must be fulfilled and a weakling like you can't do a thing about it.'

Rera couldn't take any more of it. Though she could not see nor hear the demon that caused her so much grief, she finally rose on her own 2 feet and used her airbending to knock down the Avijja on the floor. The Avijja was surprised that such a mere child was such a powerful bender and a bit scared of her as well.

'I don't need you! The world doesn't need an Avijja! I won't let anyone else get hurt or die because of you! This is for my parents, Zuko, and the world!'

With all of her strength, Rera let out a huge zephyr, blowing away the Avijja and everything else near by.

* * *

Outside, the soldier were struck with fear as the temple exploded by a gust of wind from inside. Debris scattered around in one huge circle. Zuko slowly woke up wondering what had happened. Then a small breeze turned his attention to Rera's unconscious body lying not to far where he lay. Zuko struggled to get up and ran over worryingly to Rera's body. Though he knew the Avijja had to be defeated in some way, he never wanted to kill off the blind girl who truly saw for who he was behind his scar and borish temperament.

Turning her over, he could see that her eyes were streaming of tears and that they had lost its demonic focus that the Avijja had inflicted on her. Though she was quite weak, she was back to her old self. Zuko ordered his men not to come any closer as he held her in his arms.

"Weila suree, Tskoo." She said holding him close to her sniffling body. "Nu miin tu bi bed."

_"Its not your fault, Rera. I know you wouldn't cause pain on others on purpose." _

Rera touched Zuko's scar and the open wound on the back of his head, letting his hair-band fall from his hair. Zuko then took her delicate hand, placed it on his lips, and spoke.

"I love you."

Then after a moment of silence, he softly kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet sensation that Rera never experienced before and she willingly gave in.

Meanwhile, nearly everyone had forgotten about Aang. The little boy rose up all bruised, but undefeated. Seeing Zuko and Rera together both sad and lovingly, he knew that the Avijja was no longer a problem and that he probably shouldn't interfere. So sighing sadly, Aang got out his glider and took off.

It wasn't after Zuko saw the Avatar in the air had he realized that he almost forgot about him, but he decided to let him go. He made a promise to let him go after helping him out and besides, right now, he had something more important to take care of now.

* * *

I know, lame chapter and ending. I'm not really good at writing action scenes as you can tell. Anyways, please R&R.


End file.
